Knight Rider: Darkest Knight
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael, KARR, KITT, Trinity join forces with Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne to prove Michael Knight's innocence after he is found guilty in the death of Dr. Bonnie Barstow. special appearance by The Flash
1. Wanted

_Knight Rider: Darkest Knight_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Batman Beyond and all Batman related characters, Elements are ©1999-2001 WB/DC Entertainment. Smallville elements/Characters Elements are 2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. The Flash is ©2014-2017 The CW & DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Wanted_

 _The Year 2067, Gotham City…. The wormhole opened and KITT, KARR, Michael Knight and Trinity Jean Knight suddenly found themselves in a dirty alley._

"Where did he send us?" Mike asked. Trinity then glanced up as a video screen showed their position and then a wanted symbol showed up next to their names….

"Dude, we gotta go!" She said as she heard sirens nearby coming closer….

"Crap!" Mike said as both Trinity and Mike climbed into KITT and KARR respectively.

"Where are we?" he asked KITT. The Mustang responded as his Chronal watches reset to the year 2067.

" _October 11, 2067 in Gotham City, Kansas. We are about 4 hours away from your friend Clark Kent, but we are also close by your friend Barry Allen who is in Gotham City on a tour of Allen Industries. We need first someplace to hide from the local authorities,"_ KITT said.

"What about Wayne Manor? Wilton knew Bruce Wayne," Trinity said over the COMM's that both KITT & KARR used.

"Wouldn't he be dead by now?" Mike asked. KITT spoke up.

" _No. He would be in his 70s in this era_ ," KITT said. Trinity nodded. They were using the heads-up display for audio and visual COMMs but they were encrypted so the police couldn't pick it up.

"Wayne Manor is not far but it's on the outskirts of town," Trinity said.

"Take back roads so we are not discovered," Mike said. He pressed a button on the HUD display and a display that said _Camouflage Mode_ lit up and the car was invisible.

KARR spoke. " _Do I have this camouflage Mode that the Knight Industries Three Thousand_ has?" Trinity nodded and she did the same and they were on their way.

 _Wayne Manor_ -Terry was tweaking the Bat-suit after his recent fight against _the Royal Flush gang_ which had left the suit damaged.

"Bruce, I'm gonna head upstairs. Need a break," Terry said. Bruce grumbled an affirmative, and Terry headed upstairs. Terry was in a white t-shirt and Blue shorts. _WayneTech_ had recently installed security cameras around the mansion but they were not linked to Police digital services. Terry checked the cameras then he heard a knock. He opened the door to see a man and a woman standing there.

"Hi, we are looking for Bruce Wayne," Mike said as he flashed his FBI badge and Trinity did the same. Bruce stared at them in surprise.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"Michael Knight & Trinity Jean Knight. May we come in?" Mike said. Terry quickly ushered them inside. Bruce walked into the living room and smiled. It was not something he didevery day.

"Hey Trinity, what brings you here?" Bruce asked embracing Trinity. " _Liber8_ sent us here in a temporal accident. What are we wanted for?" She answered him.

"Not you directly. Michael Knight killed Dr. Bonnie Barstow and your wanted simply due to being his accomplice. The _Knight Industries Ten Thousand_ declared you guilty and put out an APB for your arrest and a bounty of $10,000 credits for either you arrest or death," Bruce said.

"The _Knight Industries Ten Thousand_?" Mike asked. He stared at KITT in wonder. Terry spoke up.

"A computer designed by _Knight/Powers Industries_ years ago to aid the police. There's no need for Judge or Jury or executioner," Terry said.

" _Knight/Powers?_ " Mike said. Bruce smiled. "Years ago, after Charles Graiman's death, Sarah Graiman sold the company to the same man who bought _WayneTech_ from me. I was allowed to keep a minority stake in the company and its how I was able to keep the Batman suit up," Bruce said.

"You were Batman?" Mike asked thinking Bruce was joking. Bruce nodded. "I was Batman. But my heart couldn't keep up with the rigors of fighting crime. Terry McGinnis came in and stole the Batman Suit that I had designed to avenge his father's death. We'll help you discover who killed Dr. Barstow," Bruce said. Terry smiled as both KITT and KARR came out of camouflage mode.

"I said this once to Bruce but I'll say it again. These things are old but their still cutting Edge," He said as he saw both the red scanner and the Amber scanners track back and forth. KITT spoke.

" _I resent that,"_ KITT said indignant at the remark. Terry stared in surprise at a talking car. "Terry McGinnis, meet the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ , and the earlier prototype, The _Knight Automated Roving Robot._

"How did this _Knight Industries Ten Thousand_ come about?" Trinity asked. "When Charles turned the _FLAG_ over to the Feds they discovered earlier plans for KARR, they made some upgrades. Instead of a vehicle, they designed this newer prototype to be an artificial intelligence that could tap into everything. The only computer this thing was not tapped into was _Wayne/Powers_ and the Central City Police Department," Terry said.

"We need to learn where Dr. Barstow was shot and we need help," Mike said. Bruce walked in.

"I was out on patrol that night as _Batman_ but I know there is someone who may be able to help us," He said. Mike stared at him.

"who would that be, Bruce?" Mike asked.

"Barry Allen, The Fastest Man alive," Terry said….

"Do it," Trinity said.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. searching for clues

_Knight Rider: Darkest Knight_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Batman Beyond and all Batman related characters, Elements are ©1999-2001 WB/DC Entertainment. Smallville elements/Characters Elements are 2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. The Flash is ©2014-2017 The CW & DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: searching for clues

 _Gotham Bay:_ Barry Allen stared at the docks as the docks had been closed off for years since a grisly murder had taken place years ago. With him was Michael Knight, Trinity Jean Knight, Terry McGinnis, KITT & KARR. Mike stared at the 25-year-old. The two had met in 2009 before he had started working with _the KARR project_.

"So, Barry, now what?" Mike asked as he had made formal introductions. Barry scratched his head. He worked his day job as a Police Crime Scene Investigator for the _Central City Police Department_ but due to an accident caused by a particle Accelerator malfunction he had gained the ability to move at super human speeds, which he used to catch meta humans. He had called himself, _The Flash_. He had run so fast that he traveled forward in time to this time-period so he hadn't aged. He had not been told about KITT or KARR.

"This is the area where Dr. Barstow was visiting friends in the year 2018. She had been on vacation with some friends and was going to come to _Star Labs_ to see my wife Iris West-Allen and myself, as I was on vacation and working with some friends on a case that the CCPD needed help with," Barry said. He then heard a rough voice speak.

" _You are Married to Iris Sarah West-Allen, who is friends with Dr. Barstow,"_ KARR noted. Barry noted the amber scanner on the black Ford Mustang Shelby.

"you're a car and cars don't talk," Barry said. " _Correct. I am not a car. I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot, the first in a bold new line of vehicle designed to keep humans safe. My original programming was corrupted and I became a military project that killed men and women of our armed forces in Iraq. Now what do you require Mr. Allen to give us information to prove Michael Knight's innocence,"_ KARR said.

"And the other car is just like you, eh KARR?" Barry asked. KITT spoke an affirmative

"Okay, can you create a holographic overlay _from_ the night of November 5, 2018?" Barry asked. Both KITT & KARR both overlaid a holographic image of Gotham Bay.

"KITT or KARR, can you hack into the computer files for November 5th, 2018?" Barry asked. Two minutes later holographic images of KITT and Michael appeared.

"What was I doing there, and what was She doing there?" Mike asked. He leaned on KITT's hood. The hood's heads-up display came up and brought up a robot that transformed into a car and sped off. The image merged with the holographic image of Mike and KITT.

"KARR, that's not you, is it?" Mike asked. KARR spoke a negative.

" _If I remember correctly the KARR project was discontinued due to the media pressure as Dr. Harrison Wells had gotten wind of it and threatened the military with release of video footage of my killing military personnel. They returned my parts to Knight Industries which rebuilt my body but not the robotic exoskeleton which Sarah seemed to view as not necessary. My body was going to be used as a backup for KITT but when KITT stolen by Maria Berio, Trinity Jean Knight took control of FLAG operations and finished a new CPU with virtual memory and a hard copy of my Processor much like what Billy Morgan did for KITT when KITT's CPU was installed into me to correct my programming flaws. I was also programmed with as much information from Dr. Charles Graiman as well as Wilton Knight. So while it may look like me it is not,"_ KARR said. Barry then asked KARR to freeze the holographic image of the car. It was a Ferrari that was not familiar to the case files.

"What is this car?" Barry asked. Mike glanced at the holographic car and walked around it.

" _There are files mentioning the Knight Reformulation One, a replacement for KITT should the AI go_ _AWOL_ _like I did. The government contracted Knight Industries Technology to build the vehicle. The files are redacted due to Government attachment to the project,"_ KARR said. Trinity shook her head in shock.

"I didn't order the contract but someone did. Could it be one of _Liber8's agents?"_ She asked. Barry shook his head no.

"No. That vehicle matches a defunct Foundation vehicle that the late Devon Miles created called the _Knight Reformulation One_. The vehicle was programmed then miss programmed by a technician that harbored a grudge against Devon. KRO was programmed with the same program that the original KARR was programmed with, thanks to Tess Mercer," Trinity said. Terry stared at her.

"you were there?" He asked. She nodded. "I was born in 1972, and kept hidden from my father for years, until Elizabeth introduced me to him, after Garth's African experience," she said.

KARR, can you download this holographic footage to the bat computer?" Terry asked. The vehicle gave an affirmative.

"To the bat cave," Terry said….

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Through The Looking Glass Part 1

_Knight Rider: Darkest Knight_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. The Flash is ©2014-2018 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. All Batman Beyond characters are ©1998-2000 The WB Kids & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

 _Chapter 3: through the Looking Glass_

 _The Bat cave, Gotham City:_ Terry McGinnis programmed the Bat Computer to rotate the holographic image of the killer of Dr. Barstow so to get a better scan. It zoomed into the image of Michael Knight.

"Well, it's definitely me, but I don't remember coming to Gotham," Mike said. Bruce stared at the image.

"Run a DNA match against the image on the computer and Michael Knight," Bruce instructed Terry.

"We'll need a blood sample," Terry said. Trinity moved to the computer and brought up the _Knight Industries Technology_ website and she inputted her username and password. She began cycling through a multitude of blood samples. She then found one marked Michael Arthur Long.

"When my father found you near to death he took a blood sample so if you ever had an injury we had a sample. When the _Foundation_ was formed in 2003, Sarah Graiman gave the blood sample when the military shut down the KARR project. I created a database of all _Foundation_ employees which includes you and Devon Miles, the Executive Director of _the FLAG._ So now we are going to compare you to the you from the year 2018 that allegedly killed Dr. Barstow," Trinity said. She pulled up in one screen the DNA for Michael Long, and the pulled up the DNA for the "Michael Knight" from the past.

"KITT, can you verify the DNA match," Mike asked.

" _I'm having a problem verifying the DNA to Michael. There is a variation in the DNA. I can safely say that this person is and is not Michael Knight,"_ KITT said. KITT zoomed in on the DNA of the person identified as Michael Knight and then overlaid the DNA from Mike. They were almost a perfect match but the DNA from 2018 was out of sync with the original DNA.

"How is that possible?" Terry asked. Bruce walked up to the bat computer and brought up a file dated August 5, 1983. The file was from a Phoenix newspaper about a crashed train.

"What is this? A high speed train?" Trinity asked.

"Yes, but it's got a registration number not found in any Federal agency. It also has this insignia," Bruce said as the computer zoomed in on an image of a sword plunged into the United States of America and it bore the words " _United Empire of America"_.

"What was this thing carrying?" Terry asked.

"People and gold bullion bearing the same insignia, and emblem. Apparently, this was kept quiet in the press. The train also bore a unique black box. It was voice controlled and kept a record of everyone and its mission. But it's locked by a voice print. The train was built by _Knight Industries_ and the commander of that company was Wilton Knight but the Regent was Dr. Charles Graiman," Bruce said. He moved to a nearby file cabinet and removed a file.

"I was Batman from 1982-2040. In 1983, Gotham Police asked me to go investigate. Phoenix PD let me take as many files as possible. Given Barry Allen's ability to break the speed barrier I asked him to give it a try, but he couldn't break the dimensional barrier. This train came from an alternate reality, the same one the younger Wilton Knight did," Bruce said.

"So, this Michael Knight is me, & yet not me," Mike said. Bruce nodded.

"So how do I get there?" Mike asked. They then heard a voice behind them.

"I have something that should help," said a man's voice. They all turned to see a man in a wheelchair. It was a man Michael had heard about but never met. The man was Dr. Harrison Wells.

"Dr. Wells! How did you find this place," Mike said. The man did something impossible for a man supposedly confined to a wheelchair: he stood up.

"I am not Harrison Wells, but Eobard Thawne, but I'm known as the _Reverse Flash_. That man should not be here. You people need to either stop him or bring him home to face Justice. I have something that should help," Thawne said. He moved to the back of the wheelchair and removed a canister full of a red substance.

"What is that?" Terry asked. He moved to the case where his Batman suit was. He threw it into his backpack.

"It's derived from the _speed force_ that gives Barry & I our gifts. It will give you the ability to traverse to that Military controlled universe," Eobard said. He then grabbed a spray bottle and the red substance began to convert to a gaseous state.

"Pick a vehicle and I'll spray this stuff on it," Eobard said. Trinity stared at both KITT & KARR and she nodded toward KARR.

"You know Barry's going to catch you," She said quietly as Barry began spraying KARR.

"Nobody can catch me," He said with a wicked smile on his face, as he then moved at super speed. Trinity then surprised him by matching his speed.

"What the hell are you?" He asked. She smiled. "I was born of Kryptonian heritage from my biological father, and born of a woman named Elizabeth Knight. I was born with the gifts that Kal-El was born with but I don't have his natural weakness," Trinity said. Eobard then moved to the Bat Computer.

"I have a place I recommend you go in undetected. It's a club called Bonkerz. It's in existence in your time, and has flourished into my time, the 26th Century as a thriving comedy club. On the other side, it's an abandoned a comedy club, but it's unprotected by the Federal Government on that side. I've been there, only to come back after being pursued by its agents," Eobard said as he Zoomed in on Bonkerz. They saw the abandoned building on that side.

"We'll find out what the hell is going on here," Michael said, thumping his fist down on the computer. He then saw Eobard dressed in his _Reverse-Flash_ costume.

"Michael Knight, you and I will meet again," The _Reverse-Flash_ said. He then ran at lightning speed.

"You guys will be on your own. Find out what sent Michael here and find him and stop him and bring back proof of your innocence," Bruce said. Terry moved to KARR.

"What are you doing, Terry?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going with them. I've got to bring back the proof," Terry said.

"I won't be able to help you, Terry," Bruce cautioned.

"If I'm going to be Batman, I have to," Terry said. Bruce nodded. He then attached a tracer shaped like a bat to the underneath KARR.

" _System violated,"_ KARR said.

"It's tracking/homing tracer that I developed. It also has a back up of KARR's memory files in case he's discovered. I need to keep you safe," Bruce said. Mike, Trinity, and Terry nodded. They all climbed into KARR. Mike pressed down on the accelerator and the car began to gain speed but it wasn't moving.

"Why aren't we accelerating forward?" Mike asked. KARR responded " _We are traversing dimensional frequencies not time in the usual sense. We will be in Phoenix Arizona but also in the United Empire Of America,"_ they then disappeared from the Bat-cave, but reappeared in Gotham City in an abandoned building known as _Bonkerz._ Mike, Trinity and Terry stepped out of the car to see trash everywhere.

"Why are we here instead of Phoenix," Mike wondered aloud. They then heard a voice. It was a voice they knew on their side but not known on this side.

"I am Hannah Melvin and I brought you here," the female voice said.

 _To Be Continued…._


	4. Through The Looking Glass Part 2

_**Knight Rider: Darkest Knight**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network/DC Entertainment. The Flash is ©2014-2018 The CW Network/DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Batman Beyond characters & Elements are ©1998-2000 The WB Kids & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass part 2_

 _Gotham City,_ Bonkerz _Comedy Club, The United Empire of America:_ Michael Knight climbed out of the car and looked around the building. With him was the daughter of Wilton Knight, Trinity Jean Knight, Terry McGinnis, the future Batman and the _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ They had broken the dimensional barrier to cross over to an alternate reality where the United States was known as _the United Empire of America_. The _UEA_ had lost a train due to a high-speed accident, while Mike Trinity & Terry had crossed over to look for proof of Mike's innocence in the murder of Dr. Bonnie Barstow. They had chosen an abandoned warehouse that on their side was a successful comedy club. Debris blew through an open window.

"Now what?" He asked. They then heard a voice.

"Who are you people?" The female voice asked. They turned to see a woman who was 25-years-old.

"My name is Michael Knight, with me is Trinity Jean Knight, and Terry McGinnis, and a car equipped with Artificial intelligence and offensive and defensive weaponry," mike said.

"I am Hannah Marie Melvin. I am a slave but gifted with Eternal Life. I was born during the _Roman Republic_ the time of Christ and have lived for a long time but under different names. My sister Heather died during a military attack in Chicago last year. Why are you here?" She asked.

Mike stepped forward. "I've been accused of a crime in the future. I needed to clear my name. it turns out a Michael Knight from this reality came to mine and brought with him a prototype vehicle with him and killed an associate of mine that I have worked with for a long time. Her name is Bonnie Barstow," Mike said. KARR then brought up the holographic imagery from the year 2067 and then the DNA samples.

"So, someone from the high command ordered Michael Knight through, but why?" Hannah said as she recognized the DNA.

"That's what we need to find out," Terry said as He stepped away and put on the Batman Costume.

"Where would he be?" Mike asked.

" _Knight Industries_. They own everything in every town. They are the largest military contractor in the Empire. The headquarters for _Knight Industries_ is in Houston, Texas, a large state here in the UEA, as it is in your United States," Hannah replied.

" _It will take approximately 3 days to go from Gotham City to Houston,"_ KARR said.

"There's a Hurricane currently going on in Houston. UEA military forces are evacuating residents from the area and other Military forces locking down all government facilities. We have a teleporter that we can use to send you," Hannah said. She moved to a console comprised of crystals. She began to touch crystal after Crystal making an almost musical motif and the team was gone.

 _Downtown Houston, The Macy's garage owned by SP+, a subsidiary of Knight Industries:_ the garage was nearly empty for a Friday night. KARR appeared, and Mike climbed out, his gun that he had brought with him drawn just in case. They saw Sarah Graiman walking from the garage to the garage's office. This garage was much newer than the one on his side. It had a booth and another lane that had an automated pay machine. The garage was 15 levels high. Mike ran after her, but she punched him as he grabbed her hand, and she locked herself in the office. Terry smiled and quickly changed into Batman and set a bat shaped automatic lock pick. The door opened after a couple of seconds. She looked frightened at the sight of batman.

"Who are you?" She asked. Batman smiled. He then removed a picture of Michael Knight.

"Where is this man?" He asked, his vocoder disguising his voice. She looked from him with a frightened look and stared at the picture of Michael Robert Knight, the _Michael Knight_ native to this reality. She took the photo and stared at the picture long and hard.

"He's in Pasadena, at one of our facilities working to get the exoskeleton removed from KRO," She said. "You love him, don't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I love him even though he uses me to get what he wants, and I return the favor," Sarah said.

"Something has to change, Sarah," Mike said. She saw him.

"Why do you look like Michael?" She asked. He smiled as Batman had allowed her out of the office. They walked to KARR.

"Because I am Michael Knight. I am a Son of Wilton Knight. My duplicate sought to ruin my family's legacy. We were sent here to bring him to justice," Mike said.

"How did you discover us?" Sarah asked.

"That High speed train that broke the dimensional barrier was discovered and we learned of your reality. Why would he even come to my home?" Mike asked.

"Regent Graiman sent him there to initially learn more about your reality," Sarah said.

"Why would your father order an assassination of Bonnie Barstow?" Trinity asked.

"He didn't. That order must have come from higher up," Sarah said. They all climbed into KARR. KARR began downloading the files for the doppelganger's order in the blink of an eye.

 _"We can catch this evil individual before he causes more problems," KARR_ said, as Sarah Graiman joined Mike, Terry and Trinity. Mike pulled out his _FLAG_ access card. He flashed it across the card reader. The exit gate raised after a second.

"What inspired you people to test a high-speed train, and how did it cross over to our reality?" Trinity asked.

"You mean in Phoenix in 1983?" Sarah asked. Trinity nodded.

"The Government unveiled it as it would connect everywhere across the nation. Our military reached a contract with _Wayne-Tech_ along with Knight Industries, and they designed it to go surprisingly fast. It reached a speed of 900 Miles a second and it vanished. We never knew where it went. The Emperor ordered an investigation, but we couldn't discover where it went," Sarah said. Mike smiled at her in the rear-view mirror as he glanced at the heads-up display. They arrived at what would be on their side would be _The Chase Tower_ but on this side, was the _Wilton Knight_ building. They saw the security guard gate with a laser for a gate. He saw the Commander in military fatigues. The woman thumped her fist on her chest and then extended her arm with her fist still clenched. He returned the gesture. She waved the car through. She then moved to a phone with a heads-up display in the guard booth.

"Commander Knight, there is a man who looks like you on his way to you," She said. The man, Michael Robert Knight smirked through his goatee.

"I will deal with it, Sandra. Was Sarah with him?" he asked. She nodded.

"Don't forget about our dinner tonight," He said. Staring her athletic body. She smiled back.

Michael Robert Knight turned to look at the security cameras as the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ was parking. He stared at Mike, Trinity, Batman, and Sarah with interest. He knew that Sarah did not know about his affair with Sandra Graiman, Sarah's sister. He didn't care. He knew his brother Garth was kinder and more loving than he was.

"We have an intruder in the parking garage, I want you people to stop him!" Michael screamed through the microphone.

Mike stared at the alert sirens and the warning sounds coming around them and then he heard his own voice coming over the speaker.

"KARR, scan for KRO," He said loudly due to the drowning sound of the KLAXON alarm. He had pulled out his gun. They ducked behind KARR. He then saw the sniper. He then shot her.

"Where is my doppelgänger, KARR?" Mike screamed over the sounds of gunshots.

" _The roof of this garage, and he has the Eternal one with him. We must save the girl,"_ KARR said. He opened the driver side door and he forced Sarah in.

"What about your two friends," she screamed at him. Mike shifted the shifter from _Drive_ to _Reverse_ and he backed the car up and he through it back into _drive_. KARR downloaded structural details on the garage. This garage had 25 levels as opposed to his universe's own Macy's garage which had 6 levels. The vehicle drove a mere 10 miles an hour up the ramp. They arrived up the ramp to see Mike's doppelgänger holding a knife to Hannah Melvin's neck.

"They can handle themselves. Michael!" Mike said climbing out of the car.

"What do you want, scum?" Michael asked.

"Why did you kill Dr. Barstow?" Mike asked. Michael Smirked.

"Because she created a cancer here. I wanted to prevent your version from doing the same. I was under orders," Michael said.

"I know the risks of each mission I go on, even back when I was in the Military or when I became a cop. But just because your given orders does not mean they are ethically right. You have the choice to obey or disobey them," Mike said. Michael shook his head no.

"You may have that right where you're from, but here disobedience is punishable by death," Michael said, holding the knife closer to Hannah's neck.

She stepped on his foot then quickly turned and rammed her knee into his genitive area. He went down. She then kicked the knife away that he had dropped.

"You're not going to kill me the way you did my sister Heather," she said.

"What did I do to you?" He breathed out through his lungs.

"It may not have been you personally, but it was your command team that did it," she said. Michael stared into Mike's eyes knowing it was his own eyes.

"What did you expect me to do?" He said.

"Not do it. All she was in life was a cybernetic technician working on both KITT & KARR. After April left us we asked her to rejoin the team at the request of Alex Torres," Mike said.

"Sub-Commander Torres gave me the orders," Michael finally said. Mike stared at his doppelgänger in shock. Two similar realities but different in other ways.

"How do we topple this government of yours? How do we stop Regent Graiman's rise to power," Hannah asked. Michael stared at her then at his doppelgänger and chuckled.

"You my dear are the only one who can stop the Emperor. Emperor Obama is Eternal, just as you are. A meteor strike from some far-off planet called Krypton hit Chicago back in 1980. The Emperor was born before we were united as an Empire. He declared himself Emperor in 1989, and re-named us _The United Empire of America_. Only an Eternal being can kill an Eternal Being," Michael said.

Thank you," Hannah said. She then reached for her iPhone and called a number.

"Frank, it's Hannah. _The Omega Plan_ is set. Alert the team," she said. She then hung up.

"What's _the Omega Plan_?" Mike asked.

"Kill the Emperor in a sense. We recovered Kryptonite fragments years ago. Now that we know the Emperor and those fragments are connected, those fragments will be used to kill his immortality. We need to get you and your team home, but we need to send you to 2018 to stop your doppelgänger and KRO," Hannah said. The team surrounded KARR as two of her technicians came in and began installing new software.

"This is a cloak software. The Kryptonian ship that landed in the late 80's had a cloaking program. My team will install one into your car so on your side no criminal will escape your path in the long term. In the short term, it will protect you from our satellites which are no doubt scanning for your car. You need to get home," Hannah explained. Mike smiled at her. He embraced her, and Trinity smiled at her.

"You're from that planet that exploded, right? Krypton?" Hannah asked. Trinity shook her head no. "My Father was from Krypton, but my mother was born on Earth, so I am a hybrid of both," Trinity said.

"right now, get your team home," Hannah said. She handed them a device.

"The Empire learned how to manipulate time and space, but we didn't know how to use it. The Emperor learned how to use it, and he sent spies to your Earth he designated _Earth-2._ We have spatial coordinates to your reality, but we need a year," Hannah said.

"2018," Mike finally said. Trinity and Terry stared at him in shock. KARR spoke up.

" _Are you sure that's a good idea? I am unprepared to deal with KRO, should we have to do battle with him and your doppelgänger,"_ KARR pointed out. Then they heard a voice they knew spoke.

"We could arm the vehicle with offensive and defensive weaponry as well as upgraded AI," Barry Allen said.

"Flash? What are you doing here," Trinity asked.

"This isn't your Barry Allen. This Barry is a commander in the resistance," Hannah said.

"But I know of your Barry and his gifts. My team has been trying to repeat the accident that gave your Barry his powers, so I can do what he can," Barry said.

"For now, Mr. Allen, let's arm the Roving Robot," Hannah gently reminded him.

"What do we do with Sarah we do with Sarah Graiman?" Barry asked.

"Let her go. Her father will know about her team's failure," Hannah said. The team of twelve people began to install weaponry unique to this reality.

"This time displacement device, hoe does it work?" Mike asked. Hannah reached in and turned a dial on the device and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Voice recognition protocol 1 activate. User is Michael Arthur Knight. Code word is Tracer," Hannah said.

"That was my mother's last name before she died," Mike said.

"We've been studying your reality," Hannah said. They then heard police sirens.

"Your vehicle has _Turbo Boost_?" Hannah asked. He nodded. "Jump off the roof and accelerate to 800 Miles an hour. There will be one person who will stop you," Hannah said.

" _Year and location, please,"_ the time displacement device asked.

"2018, Gotham City," Trinity then heard the sound of a turbine engine coming their way.

"What is that?" Terry said. His suit's cowl linked up to KARR's heads-up display.

" _That is me,"_ KARR finally said as they saw a Shelby Mustang coming toward them.

"Damn," Mike said. He knew in order to get home they were in for the fight of their lives…

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Welcome To Earth-1

_**Knight Rider: Darkest Knight**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network/DC Entertainment. The Flash is ©2014-2018 The CW Network/DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Batman Beyond characters & Elements are ©1998-2000 The WB Kids & DC Entertainment)_

 _ **Chapter 5: Escape to Earth-1**_

Mike turned the wheel hard as the alternate version of KARR shot missiles at them. Mike activated _ski mode_ and the missile flew by them. The car had previously picked up its driver the _Mirror Universe_ doppelgängerof Michael Knight, who by the FLAG accounts on this side of the mirror was a murderer and abuser of his girlfriend Sarah Graiman. Mike had convinced the girl to try to change not only her life but the lives of those around her. It was Mike, Trinity & Terry along with the _Mirror Universe_ duplicate of Sarah Graiman with them.

"He'll catch you," Sarah said. Trinity smiled at her with a wicked smile. She smiled at Terry McGinnis.

"There's a control switch that will rotate the seat. Let's switch places. There's a new program I had installed into KARR. I know Charles didn't like this program, but it will get our current problem off our tail," she said. Terry found the switch and the seat rotated around and Terry & Trinity switched places.

"What's this program Dr. Graiman would not approve of?" Mike asked.

"It's a hacking software that one of the geniuses at my company designed shortly after 9/11. When Dr. Graiman originally designed KARR IN 1999, the FBI was designing the software, but their version had bugs. They gave me 6 moths leave to go back to my company to begin re-designing the software. I did but one Alex Torres came across files submitted by Wilton Knight when the original KARR was put into production back in 1983. Devon Miles was ordered by the Government to mass produce KARR but given the issues with the 1st KARR, both men said no," Trinity said.

"You knew Devon Miles," Mike commented as he looked at the coding files that came up on the Heads-Up display and KARR was hacking his doppelganger at a superfast rate. She nodded.

"I also knew your father Michael Long, who became Michael Knight. Remember the younger Wilton Knight that came to our reality is a native to this one," Trinity said. The program was set.

"What now," Terry asked.

"Shut down this alternate version of KARR. It'll become an immobilized pile of steel," Sarah spoke up.

"Your boyfriend won't like it," Mike said. She frowned.

"Not to sound cruel, but I don't care. I just want someone to love me," Sarah said. Mike shrugged and spoke.

"Looks like we're taking another duplicate back home," Mike said. KARR initiated the hacking program and included with it, a pulse signal. They noticed the other KARR stop.

"Open the wormhole for home," Trinity said. A few minutes later they saw a hole open in space in front of them, like a black hole.

KARR _turbo boosted_ through the wormhole. In what felt like an Eternity, they reappeared on the other side.

"Where are we?" Sarah said as she saw Gotham City.

" _Home,"_ KARR said after a few minutes. On KARR's heads-up display appeared the year 2018 and the date that they had arrived in to stop the _Mirror Universe_ duplicate of Michael Knight.

"Where's KITT?" Mike asked.

" _Jack Hurst has him in storage, in an unofficial government location known by conspiracy theorists as Area 51,"_ KARR Said.

What about Dr. Barstow," Trinity asked.

" _Enroute to Gotham. Apparently, the company known as WayneTech has a scanner they developed that Knight Industries believes will help them find the Knight 3000,"_ KARR said.

"So, that's what she was doing in Gotham," Mike said as he turned the wheel hard as they turned toward the docks.

" _I'm detecting a ship docking bearing the logo of Lord Enterprises owned by one Maxwell Lord,"_ KARR said.

Trinity looked at the heads-up display and realized she knew that name.

"Damn!" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked.

"Maxwell Lord is an entrepreneur from the same time period as _The Reverse-Flash,_ the 22nd Century. I knew him from an accident that sent me forward in time to that era in time. He built an exo-skeleton system for KARR that He gave to Jack Hurst as a gift in our era, but Dr. Graiman refused to allow it to be used on KITT or KARR. The government then took over the _KARR project_ from Charles and they installed the exo-skeleton onto an earlier prototype of KARR that they updated. They found you, Mike when you worked for Special Forces and wiped your memory of it. I'm sure Charles has told you this the first time You and KITT went after KARR. Apparently KRO was KITT's possible replacement should he ever go rogue," Trinity said.

"How do we deal with Maxwell Lord and your Doppelgänger at the same time," Mike asked. Terry smiled.

"One villain at a time, guys," Terry said. A proximity alert went off as KARR detected another two missiles locking onto the exhaust of the 21st century prototype.

"Lower the heat temperature of your exhaust," Trinity ordered.

" _Already done, Miss Knight, but it is locking onto your Kryptonian DNA,"_ KARR said. Trinity frowned.

"Don't tell me, I have a doppelgänger on that side," Trinity said glancing back at Sarah.

"Yes. Her name is Trinity Marie Knight and she used to take advantage of Garth Knight. Michael didn't like it. He wanted revenge," Sarah said.

" _Missile encoding,"_ KARR reminded them.

"Can we rig it to explode prematurely or change it's coding protocols?" Mike asked. Sarah shook her head no.

"That thing is designed to explode but will neutralize your natural gifts," Sarah said.

"KARR, feed me into the _FLAG_ COM systems he's using," Mike said.

" _You're in, Mr. Knight,"_ KARR said.

"Michael, deactivate the missiles. What will neutralizing Trinity accomplish? It has no purpose or plan. You wouldn't do this if there was no purpose or meaning," Mike said.

"The Trinity that is from my reality has a God mentality. She has no ethics, no morality. She kept taking advantage of my brother Garth, or anyone for that matter. It didn't matter who she hurt," Michael said as he was in pursuit of Mike.

"Your missing one problem," Mike said.

"And what's that?" Michael said.

"I'm not her! I would never do that!" Trinity protested calmly.

"You could be! Just like Bonnie! The only difference is you have powers that I could only dream of," Michael yelled.

"I have never taken a life unless it was a last resort, if I had no choice. Your sister Trinity Marie Knight chose to use her natural gifts for selfish reasons just like you are," Trinity said.

"You lie!" Michael screamed.

" _There is a variation in her DNA that is not present in Trinity Marie Knight's genome. She is from an honorable House from Krypton although she was not born there,"_ the alternate KARR said to Michael.

"Shut up you piece of garbage. You only speak when I say you can!" Michael roared at KARR.

" _KARR, in this reality we are a team, a family. What are you back home? A tool? We are much more than that. We were designed by Wilton Knight to make a difference. What have you done to make a difference?"_ KARR said to his doppelgänger.

" _Missiles disabled,"_ the other KARR said.

"Thank you, KARR," Mike said. The other KARR thanked them.

"Now this is a fair fight," Mike said turning the wheel and aiming KARR at his doppelgänger.

"Now what?" Terry asked.

"We send them back home," Mike said as he nodded to KARR to drive as he brought up the weaponry they had armed KARR with from the _Mirror Universe._

" _What's_ a displacement EMP?" Trinity asked, afraid of the answer.

"It is electromagnetic pulse that will reset the other KARR's programming to the way it was but will also send them back to where they came from," Mike said as he read the notes attached to the software and the program began to power up as energy began to build up from the solar cells KARR absorbed. The weapon which had been mounted under the vehicle's scanners hit the other vehicle's scanner and the crimson almost blood color of the scanner went dead. They then saw a wormhole open behind the other Mustang and the car was sucked in and the car was gone, and the wormhole closed.

"Let's get to the docks!" Mike said. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the heads-up display had them at 100 miles an hour in a second. They arrived at the Gotham Docks and saw a Ferrari that had a purple colored scanner driving ahead of them.

"Looks like we have a problem," Mike said.

 _To Be Continued…._


End file.
